It's not for the Ramen
by NarifyedFiction
Summary: Sasuke dosen't even like ramen! yet he frequently visits the ramen joint across town ever since they hired a new cute blond waiter A short, sweet SasuNaru story. Yaoi


**Info:** So tumblr is a good place for inspiration it seems. I saw a fanart by carrotcakebanditdoodle, and a line written underneath: "_au where sasuke doesn't even like ramen but frequents the hole in the wall joint across town for some reason_" and I just started writing ^^ Hope you all like~

**Pairing:** Naruto x Sasuke

**Disclainmer:** I do not own these character, the belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Nor do I own the original idea for this story, as it belong to carrotcakebanditdoodle. But I do own this end result and my spin on it.

**It's not for the Ramen**

Sasuke Uchiha was the kind of person to take well care of his mind and body, and chose to only eat healthy foods such as ecological vegetables, meat directly from a butcher, and over all low levels of fat and sugar. He also didn't much like fast food, or soup. But as of late, ramen had become a regular food item on his menu every other day or so. Why you ask? Well, because the hole in the wall joint across town had hired a new worker a few weeks back and Sasuke had found himself hopelessly attracted to the blond.

Now Sasuke Uchiha wasn't one to fall easily. Both men and women had tried to get his attention for years, while Sasuke couldn't have cared less. Yet here he was - again may I add - sitting down at one of the chairs of the outdoor restaurant ordering food he didn't even like, just so he could see the blond, talk to him, and be around him.

Pathetic.

It was so far beneath Sasuke to do something like this that he didn't even dare thinking about it too much or else he might die of embarrassment.

"What will it be today, Sir?" The blond, also known as Naruto, asked when Sasuke sat down at his usual seat.

The blond smiled brightly and handed the raven a menu. Sasuke surly knew all the items on the menu by now, but he still ways wanted a menu. He took his time looking over the selection but usually ended up saying.

"What would you recommend?"

The blond took the menu from Sasuke and made a puzzling smile "Why do you look over the menu if you're just gonna ask for my opinion anyway?" he asked and gave the raven a charming little wink before putting the menu aside and shouting a few things to his co-worker who started cooking something up.

Sasuke didn't care about the food. His attention was on the blond before him "Well" he started "Some days I might feel like something in particular, and some days I trust your judgment" he said and gave a charming wink back. And he could have sworn there was a hint of a blush forming on Naruto's cheeks. Or maybe that as just hopeful thinking.

"So you only trust my judgment some of the time huh?" The blond joked and Sasuke tilted his head to the side sightly and said

"Depends what you're judging" with a voice that was not meant for talking about food.

And the blond was indeed blushing now.

He covered it up quickly though by punching Sasuke lightly on the shoulder and laughing loudly. "Ramen is my life man! If you can't trust me with that, than what could you possibly trust me with then?" he grinned and looked very self assured.

"I donno. I've never seen you outside of work" Sasuke said and his tone suggested he might want to find out.

For a moment Sasuke thought Naruto would blush again but he instead smirked and leaned closer to the raven "Then maybe we should meet outside of work so I can show you"

And it was Sasuke's turn to blush. Or well, blush as much as was worthy of an Uchiha. But he returned the smirk and said "Maybe we should"

ok that's it~ Hope you liked it ^^ And on a side note, I'd like to apologize for my slow uploads lately. I'm a slow writer and get bored with my stories very easily. But for those who are waiting for _The Uzumaki Twins_, I promise I'll finish that story even if I have to really push myself to do it ^^ (after it though I think I'm gonna stick with one-shots hehe)


End file.
